


Imponderabilia  i ineksprymable

by vanitachi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anglicy z angielskimi fanaberiami, Hiszpanie o hiszpańskich nazwiskach, Lady Makbet, M/M, Tortuga Welcome To, Właśnie się dowiedziałem, bajery z Byrona, brakuje tylko odnawialnej komety, cudowna lekkość fandomowego niebytu, i pomyśleć, każda potwora znajdzie swojego komodora, lepszy wróbel w garści niż w Londynie, lordoza i skolioza, nie taki diabeł straszny jak mamusia, o czym myślałem, po sens to gdzie indziej, prawie Shinkai, prawie rozumiem, prawie współczuję, rodzina to jest siła, rozważny i romantyczny, skutki bezstresowego wychowania, że Kompania Wschodnioindyjska nie jest tym, że w konkursach literackich nagrodami pocieszenia zawsze są książki Piskorskiego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: Królowa balu walczy o tytuł Rzeźnika Oceanu. Wszystko, czego absolutnie nie chcieliście wiedzieć o Kompanii Wschodnioindyjskiej.





	Imponderabilia  i ineksprymable

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam złudzeń. W przeciwieństwie do szlachetnego, ale skrzywdzonego przez los i scenarzystów Salazara Beckett jest zwykłą mendą. Oglądając trzy pierwsze części, nie znalazłam nic na jego usprawiedliwienie. Nie powiem, pewnym wyzwaniem literackim byłoby – bez sięgania po smutne dzieciństwo i tego typu komunały – zrobić z Becketta postać jeśli nie sympatyczną, to przynajmniej ciekawą. Taką carycę Katarzynę Kompanii Wschodnioindyjskiej… Tylko trochę szkoda czasu i atłasu (jak mawiał Stanisław August Poniatowski, choć nie o wspomnianej damie). Poza tym nie widziałam powodu, by pisać fanfik bez Hiszpanów o hiszpańskich nazwiskach. I takie skutki – spotkanie dwojga ludzi, którzy nie widzieli się na oczy. Plus dziwne efekty robienia za primadonnę w wieku XVIII. 
> 
> W kwestii chronologii i matematyki, to oczywiście scena z czwartej części filmu nie miałaby racji bytu po zakończeniu trójki, ale pal sześć, reszta pi razy oko się zgadza.

Najmilsza Emily!

Mniemam, jak sądzę, niebezpodstawnie, iż w stolicy z przyrodzonym sobie uporem leje jak z cebra – otóż musisz wiedzieć, że w naszym skromnym Yorkshire leje również. Depresyjna ta i ze wszech miar godna ubolewania pogoda utrzymuje się przez tak zdecydowanie lwią i przeważającą część roku, żem gotowa popaść w prawdziwą depresję, desperację i melancholię, a nawet przyznać, że los dowódcy miotanego przez fale trójmasztowca, mimo licznych przeciwskazań w postaci choroby morskiej, szkorbutu i wszelkich oznak braku wyrafinowania ze strony załogi, jest jednak dolą w swej podłości godną pozazdroszczenia w porównaniu z koszmarem egzystencji takiej skromnej mnie, nudzącej się jak mops. Zaiste, lepszą część wybrał sobie ten Mój Urwis Kochany. Ale o nim za chwilę.

Piszę, Moja Droga, by, po pierwsze, z całego serca podziękować Ci za przepyszne trufle, które otrzymałam od Ciebie w zeszłym tygodniu, oraz liścik z wyrazami współczucia, jakże wzruszającymi i za serce ujmującymi, choć nieco przesadzonymi. Co prawda tego kolczyka z masą perłową nadal nie mogę odżałować, ale wierz mi, to nie jest najgorsze, co cię może spotkać w Londynie. Ty oczywiście masz własną karocę, ale gdybyś znała tych Waszych dorożkarzy…! Dalibóg, piraci to przy nich prawdziwi dżentelmeni.

Po drugie, pragnę zdementować pewne plotki, które, jak podejrzewam, dotarły już do Twych wrażliwych na wszelki powab nowości uszu. Plotki, a konkretniej androny, altertruizmy, brednie, bzdury, kłamstwa, kalumnie, obelgi, oszczerstwa, pomówienia, potwarze, zniesławienia… Och, doprawdy, brak mi słów i słownika, by wyrazić me najszczerzej spontaniczne oburzenie! Ponoć w Londynie już wszystkie gołębie pocztowe ćwierkają, że Mój Kochany Malec po swojej wizycie w Hiszpanii zaprzedał się w służbę papistów, a nawet dostał tudzież chce dostać od ich lichego i splunięcia niewartego monarchy równie lichy i splunięcia niewarty tytuł. Bynajmniej! Jednakowoż, z pełną wdzięku niefrasobliwością, tak typową dla wczesnej młodości w trzydziestej drugiej wiośnie życia, Synek Mój oświadczył, i to potwierdzić muszę, że będzie walczył o pewien tytuł z pewnym Hiszpanem. 

Nie jest to, wbrew rozgłaszanym kalumniom, tytuł szlachecki, raczej pospolity, powiedziałabym wręcz, że odwołujący się do nader lichej profesji okołowędliniarskiej. Lecz Szkrab Mój, znasz go przecież, przeżywa właśnie ten drażliwo-newralgiczny czas młodzieńczych burz i zawirowań. Serce Moje Szczerozłote, Perełka Najbielsza Kością Słoniową Inkrustowana, w swej wyrafinowanej prostoduszności i rozczulającej przebiegłości pragnie udowodnić swą wartość wszystkim, którzy w tę wartość kiedykolwiek wątpili, choć jego równie zacny świętej pamięci ojciec, a mój małżonek, wszystkich tych wątpiących już dawno powywieszał pod słusznym pretekstem. Wiesz jednak, jacy są chłopcy w tym wieku, osiołki uparte, zosie-samosie, przemiłe utrapienie matczynego serca... 

Nie jest dla Ciebie tajemnicą, że Mój Umiłowany Pierworodny, wiedziony szlachetną ciekawością, pragnieniem przysłużenia się Ojczyźnie i upamiętnienia Nazwiska, a także przekonany, że Fortuna fortunie sprzyja, od lat ponad dwóch z okładem i zapasem, z zapałem słusznym i godnym słusznej sprawy, udziela się na morzach i oceanach z mniejszym lub większym błogosławieństwem kapryśnych wiatrów. A jedną z owych niedogodności, które cierpieć musi wśród niedomytej i nieufryzowanej załogi, są wspomniani wcześniej piraci oraz przeciągi, szczególnie dotkliwe na otwartym morzu. W kwestii przeciągów polecałam mu ciepłe ineksprymable, w kwestii piratów miał się rozmówić z ogniomistrzem i owych patałachów naprzemiennie ignorować lub ostrzeliwać, w zależności od okoliczności, jeśli wydarzy się lub nie tak kolokwialnie i pospolicie zwany konflikt interesów. (Zaklinam Cię na wszelkie świętości, nie wspominaj o mojej londyńskiej przygodzie w towarzystwie nikogo z licznych przyjaciół Mojego Synka, gotowi jeszcze donieść mu o tym drogą morską lub lądową, a on gotów martwić się o starą matkę, zupełnie niepotrzebnie)! 

Wracając do kwestii hiszpańskiej… Ów plan, ze wszech miar przytomny i oświecony jasnym jak słońce Słońcem Rozumu, poszedł się, mówiąc językiem gminu, paść na pastwiskach Gloucesteru, i to właśnie za sprawą pewnego Hiszpana. Zacznijmy od koronek. Jak zapewne jesteś przytomna i świadoma, te z Bedfordshire są już zupełnie do niczego od dobrych pięćdziesięciu lat, produkują je na tony i sprzedają w takich cenach, że każdą hrabinę na nie stać. Te weneckie gipiury również pozostawiają wiele do życzenia. Za to hiszpańskie, Moja Droga, delikatne, starannie wykończone, z wyrazistym motywem kwiatowym, który przypomina kwiaty, a nie pajęcze flaki… Słowem, nie chcę tudzież nie życzę sobie, by w innych mnie pochowano. Była więc, jak rozumiesz, owa niespodziewana podróż do Hiszpanii sprawą najwyższej wagi w naszym wspólnym rodzinnym interesie. Że między jednym a drugim kieliszkiem i od słowa do słowa zaproszono Mego Syna na dwór hiszpański, to również nic dziwnego. Bardziej zaskakujące, iż przyjął owo zaproszenie, gdyż pobyt w takiej budzie, szopie, psiarni i stajni uwłacza angielskiemu szlachcicowi bardziej niż nocleg w tawernie. Ale znasz jego dobre serce – pewnie krygował się odmówić, by nie zaszczycać tych ciemnych dzikusów swoją jawną pogardą. Pech chciał, że jeden z tych barbarzyńców zaczął opowiadać w towarzystwie Mego Wrażliwego Synka jakieś duby smalone, a w dodatku przechwalać się rzekomymi sukcesami ich dawno już zwyciężonej armady. Szczególne wrażenie zrobiła na Moim Szczygiełku historia pewnego kapitana, który rzekomo – bo któżby wierzył papistom! – zamienił wzburzone wody oceanu w piracką krew, a piasek na dnie morza usłał korsarskimi kośćmi. Wyobrażasz to sobie i miarkujesz, Droga Emily? Podobne opisy przy moim Maleństwie, tak niepoprawnie podatnym na urok tromtadracyjnych metafor! 

Nie dziwi więc, choć nieco zasmuca, ale też napełnia nieśmiałą dumą me matczyne serce, że umyślił sobie Mój Szkrab iść w konkury z owym Hiszpanem. Udowodnić wszem i wobec, że nikt tak jak angielski szlachcić nie poradzi sobie z pirackim kajnactwem i poróbstwem. Ze wszech miar słusznie, sama przyznasz. Nie będę się nad nami wywyższać, kmioty kontynentalne! Nie będzie Hiszpan pluć nam w twarz i dzieci nam hiszpanić!

Jednakowoż pochwały godna idea lotem koszącym błyskawicy przybrała obrót zaskakująco niespodziewany. Po pierwsze, wynajął Mój Szkrab skrybę, aby mu te wszystkie opowieści o wspomnianym Hiszpanie spisać w szlachetnej mowie mistrza ze Stradfordu nad Avonen i oprawić w białą cielęcą skórkę. Od tego momentu nie puszczał z dłoni owego woluminu, oddając się namiętnej lekturze i rzewnym wzdychaniom, zapewne wyrażającym pragnienie rychłego triumfu angielskiej woli nad wszelką formą kontynentalnego życia. Po drugie, zażądał od naszego rodzinnego portrecisty miniatury gwaszem, miedziorytu, płótna na pół ściany i jeszcze kamei z wizerunkiem tegoż Hiszpana. A ponieważ o Hiszpanie słuch zaginął kilkanaście lat temu, w srogiej był Mój Szczygiełek rozterce (malarz zresztą nie inaczej). Powzięto myśl, by wizerunek wzorować na szlachetnych rysach Alfreda Wielkiego, króla Wessexu, który zmarł w wieku X, jednak zostawiając po sobie liczne podobizny w szatach późnorzymskich i wczesnobrytyjskich. Mocnym kandydatem był również Francis Drake, lecz Synek uznał, że po primo pierwsze, byłoby to zbyt metanarracyjnie autoironiczne, po primo wtóre – że jasne wąsy do ciemnych włosów zupełnie go nie przekonują, a poza tym nie lubi tytoniu. Wiesz wszak, jak wysublimowany gust ma Moja Najmilsza Latorośl. Zapytana o innego modela, Latorośl Ma zadecydowała, że z braku lepszych kandydatów malarz może wzorować się na będącej akurat pod ręka i na każde gwizdnięcie, pospolitej, choć szczerej facjacie znanego ci skądinąd, a poniekąd skoligaconego z familią Jamesa Norringtona. Miła Moja, byłam świadkiem tej rozmowy (odbywała się już po powrocie Maleństwa, w moim turkusowym saloniku przy oranżerii) i wierz mi, iż słuch nie obejmie, język nie obwieści, a ja nie jestem w stanie opisać Ci miny naszego drogiego Jamesa. Oczywiście Anielątko Moje zaraz zastrzegło, że wskazuje tego modela jedynie pod warunkiem, iż artysta będzie tak łaskawy trochę go uhiszpanić i wyprzystojnić. I znów pióro me zawodzi, gdy próbuję Ci przekazać zmianę, jaka zaszła na licu Jamesa. Och, sama ostrzegałam, aby moja Pociecha Słodka pamiętała, jacy są mężczyźni – dasz im palec, a zaraz chcą Cię prosić o rękę. Dodać muszę, że właściwą sobie troską i taktem wyperswadowałam Synkowi próby nadawania biednemu Jamesowi rysów hiszpańskich. Jeśli tamten Hiszpan był w połowie tak zasłużony, jak o nim gadają, musiał być człowiekiem zacnym, prawym i szlachetnym, ergo: urodzonym Anglikiem. Niewykluczone, iż płynęła w nim nawet nasza błękitna krew. Ten kraj osłów i ostów nie zrodziłby wszak męża dość wybitnego. Cuttie przyznał mi rację. Dobre z niego dziecko, czyż nie?

Portret Norringtona w mundurze nieco tak jakby hiszpańskim, ale na szczęście mało widocznym i cokolwiek rozpiętym powieszono w sypialni i wydawało się, że sprawa ucichnie. Gdzieżby. Ledwie kilka miesięcy zabawiła Moja Pociecha w rodzinnym Yorkshire, a już zaczęła się ponowna krzątanina wokół wypraw zamorskich, tępienia piratów i tego typu wątpliwych atrakcji. Upomniałam Jamesa, ażeby zwracał pilne baczenie, czy Cuttie dba o siebie, wysypia się i nosi ciepłą bieliznę. Komodor przyrzekł na wszelkie świętości mieć owe kwestie na uwadze. Gdy wrócili z kolejnej wyprawy, nie omieszkałam wziąć go na spytki i przyznam, że zastanowił mnie głęboki ton znawstwa w jego głosie. Zwłaszcza gdy dodał, że w Tortudze jednak potrzebne są pantalony, bo inaczej suknia źle się układa. 

Summa summarum podsumowując, widzisz sama, że złego słowa o Moim Słoneczku powiedzieć się nie godzi, ani w kwestii hiszpańskiej, ani żadnej. Środki przez niego przedsięwzięte może i były wyjątkowe, cóż jednak znaczy tych kilkaset wyroków bez sądu, gdy stawką gry jest angielski honor? I choć jak dotąd nikt nie nazwał jeszcze Mojego Synka „Rzeźnikiem Oceanu” (słyszałam natomiast kilka nienadających się do powtarzania określeń), wszystko jest kwestią czasu. Nie od razu Wielką Brytanię zbudowano. Co do wspomnianego Norringtona, to sam przyznał, że czarowniejszej istoty w całym swym marnym, wypełnionym błędami i kiepskimi inwestycjami emocjonalnymi życiu nie widział. Cóż mogę rzec, Miła Emily? Makbet może i potrzebował swojej lady Makbet, żeby spaść z wysokiego konia. Ale Cuttie ma przecież mnie. Myślisz, że bardziej byłoby mi w smak użerać się z infantylną infantką, pogrążającą nasz ród w infamii, jakąś skołtunioną francuską francą, humorzastą suchotnicą z Haworth czy inną kreaturą, noszącą w języku gminu niegodne miano synowej? Czy ja Ci wyglądam na desperatkę?

Proszę Cię tylko o jedno, Moja Droga. Nigdy więcej nie słuchaj tych zawistnych oszczerców, którzy o Moim Maleństwie rozpowiadają niestworzone brednie. Tak to bywa, gdy ktoś zazdrości, kiedy brak mu własnej miłości. Ludzie naszego pokroju muszą się z tym liczyć. Poleć mi lepiej, jeśli znasz takową, jakąś utalentowaną acz dyskretną krawcową (moja Sara jest jedynie bardzo utalentowana). Wszak nie mogę pozwolić, by inne niedorastające jej gracją i wdziękiem strojnisie z Tortugi robiły Mojej Kruszynie jakąkolwiek konkurencję. Czy ta Tortuga to gdzieś za Winchesterem?

Twoja oddana  
Cecilia Beckett


End file.
